Jysella Coldstalker
Bio. Jysella P. Coldstalker was born in the outer rim, in the Clone wars era, on her father's ship. Her father was a Sith Lord, named Darth Catastrophis, his real name was Xion Coldstalker, her mother a Jedi Knight, her name was Plazmala Lyte, before her marriage. Each had unique abilities in the Force. She was named after her great, great, grandmother who was a jedi in the old republic, Jysella Kataanah (Like Katana) When she was 5, a bounty hunter came and killed her parents in front of her. They negotiated mercy first, but the hunter had none. Having nowhere to go, she went to the Jedi Temple. Since she was already trained by her parents, she asked to not have a master. Master Yoda gave her one anyway, namely Master Twyl Ionnii, a female Zabrak Jedi Knight. The two didn't get along well, but fought together despite their differences. Master Twyl later died on Mandalore by an assassin of Death Watch. Feeling responsible for her master’s death, the Padawan went after the Death Watch murderer, alone. The result of the conflict was her losing an eye. Even though she had lost it, she still managed to defeat the leader and his guards. She later got a cybernetic eye, nobody could tell the difference. She wanted to keep her unauthorized fight with a Death Watch assassin secret, so she wanted the cybernetic to look as real as possible. Now 19, she goes where ever she's needed. From emergency missions to rescuing Kowakien monkey lizards stuck in trees. She never wanted to set foot on another battlefield, but when the Republic Forces on Christophis started to dwindle, she stepped in. Bent on getting revenge for her parent's death, she had now started to research for whereabouts of the bounty hunter who filled her life with misery, the man responsible for killing her parents; Cad Bane. As years went by. Until her parents were taken away, her life was pretty normal. Although she once had to defend her home against raiding pirates while her parents were on a 'mission' as they said. They went to a hotel in Theed on Naboo for their anniversary. As the years past, she had extreme trouble not turning to the Dark Side. It was nearly impossible for her to stay to the Light. The death of her master gave the final push upon entering the Dark Side, but unlike most, she could bend the Dark Side to her will, controlling its grasp on her mind. It did have side effects, her eyes turned red, her hair turned black and her skin turned a shade darker because of the sudden complete darkness exposure. Many of the Jedi thought she was a Sith. When asked by Master Yoda on her return to the Temple, she merely stated "I know, I look like a Sith but I'm not. Personally, it’s just good cover." At age 16 she mastered the Jar'kai and Ataru style at the request of her new, temperary master; Plo Koon. After a mission that went south on Naboo, she had to craft a new lightsaber. This time, she used a design she was working on for a long time, a design similar to the weapon she used to defend her home; A three sectioned staff. Many called it a useless saber and that it was impossible to manipulate in battle. She crafted the unbreakable chains to retract back into the saber hilt after battle, and at the push of a single button, the chains would drop and blades would extract. She didn't always have to grip the center hilts, she could hold any of them. She mostly held the two ends and kept the center as a slim chance for defence because even if the center was sliced, the saber would still be functional. She used a fusion crystal, called the Core. The Core crystal was mined off of Aah'gony (Pronounced agony) by Xra Stryke, a Force sensitive, blue humanoid person, who roams protecting off-worlders of the planets extreme danger. The Core crystal was nearly indestructible and didn't need to be attuned to the Force to be used in a saber, although attuning it made it much stronger. The color was a mix of black, like a darksaber, purple and blue. Each time the saber was activated, the color showed the wielders emotions. Black resembled hatred, anger, pain and suffering. Purple meant sorrow, regret, emptiness and depression. Blue meant hopefulness, determination, strength and remorse. Jysella knew she was different from the others, not just because of her background, but her attitude. She couldn't find anyone else who matched her views of the war. She felt the fault of this war was neither Separatist nor Republic. But the war between Sith and Jedi somehow blended with politics, someone, did this, she felt each side were pawns for something bigger that has yet to come. She also felt a disturbance the first time she met the Chancellor and never, ever, wanted to meet him again. She tried to tell her master, Twyl, before she died. Master Twyl believed her Padawan and was off to tell Master Yoda but got an emergency mission to Mandalore. Trust and awareness. Jysella was on her way to help in destroying a Separatist blockade, she was no longer a Padawan, and it was her turn to be on the front lines. She was nervous because when she was a Padawan, she had never been on the front lines, ever. The council was concerned of her, they didn't want her to experience a traumatic event and be what she always looked like. While prepping her starfighter, the New Hope, she realized she had absolutely no friends. She did consider her masters her friends, but she never had any other friends. Neither Padawan nor youngling wanted to be her friend while she was at the Temple. As she flew towards the Separatist warship to negotiate, there was an ambush. Her squad was taken out one by one. Master Obi-wan Kenobi ordered her to return to the ship. She wanted to obey, but the enemy had blocked her path and she had no way of getting around it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a missile coming in her direction. She had no time to react and the missile hit her ship, causing unbelievable damage, knocking her out. The enemy warship caught her in a tractor beam and brought her into the ship's hanger. Later she regained her awareness in a cell. She had lost her new saber and it soon came to her attention, she wasn't alone in this cell. "Looks like we're both in trouble." A man said, hiding in shadows. "I am not ''in trouble!" She snapped back. She felt like it was an insult. "Then what do you call 'stuck in a cell'?" She just got quite and curled up in the corner of the cell. The stranger walked into the light, revealing himself. He had a hat, sort of like Cad Bane's, and a trench coat, with a dark shirt, black pants and boots. "I'm sorry, It’s just that this was my first mission and I failed it. I just lost my team out there. I have no idea where in the galaxy I am anymore and I don't know if I'll ever be going home," She explained herself. The man just scoffed and said "I don't care." Jysella held back her sudden anger. A droid came upto the door an hour later. The man had been trying to escape and Jysella was scolding him for making too much noise that could alert the guards. "Keep it down in here! Or I'll be ordered to shoot both of you." The droid said to them and then walked away. Jysella noticed that droid had keys and saw her lightsaber in a box near the exit. "Way to go!" He said clapping for her, sarcastically. She glared at him. She could Force Grip her lightsaber and bring it to herself but there were too many guards hanging around. She needed to wait for that droid to come back so she could take the keys. "When I escape I'm not taking you with me." He said to her before laying down to get some rest. "Jerk." She said to him, under her breath. "Actually, my name is Han," He said covering his face with his hat to block out the light. "Han what?" She asked. "Right now, just Han, I change my name a lot... Helps with profile in my opinion." She rolled her eyes and decided to get some rest too. After another hour, she heard the clanking sound a droid makes when walking. She got up and went to the bars of her cell and waited for the droid to come by. Once the droid took two steps past the cell she was in, she slowly took the keys using the Force. "So you're a Jedi?" Han said, startling her enough to drop the keys. "Anyone could use the Force, you know?" She picked up the keys and started to unlock the door. "You don't act like a Sith so I have to assume you're a Jedi." He said smugly. She quickly went out of the cell and shut it, leaving Han in there. She smiled at him. "Very funny." He gripped the bars, looking extremely annoyed. "It’s not a joke." She said walking away. "Hey! If these guys get to Tatooine they're gonna sell me to Jabba and he's going to feed me to his Rancor." She stopped and turned around. She knew she didn't have a lot of time. "And?" She sarcastically said. "Do you ''want ''me to be eaten by a Rancor?!" He glared at her. "Hmm... I don't really care." She said then dropped the keys just out of his reach and got her lightsaber. She also noticed a pistol in the same box. "Get the prisoners, its time for the execution." She looked back and saw the shadows of the droids on the wall and Han reaching for the keys. She quickly dived into an air vent and hid herself. "Trying to escape? Nobody can escape this ce- Wait, where’s the Jedi?" Han pointed at the air vent but the droid misunderstood and thought he meant the hallway. "Get him and search around for the Jedi! Bring her back dead or alive!" Once the droids had passed, Jysella soon got out of the air vent and went to some escape pods. She felt extremely terrible about leaving the person behind, so she went back. "Oh looky who's here." She saw he was beaten up, she knew it was her fault. She shrugged off his remark and slit, what she assumed to be his pistol into the cell, along with the keys. Then she escaped using an escape pod. Pandora, Jysella's story. She is self-controlled+ , everything about her. She controls her light and darkness. But when an unhappy or traumatic memory is triggered, she goes insane, shaking widely, eyes nearly glowing red with hatred and pain, hair turning black by the darkness in her heart. She turns as if a Sith, like a puppet of the shadows. Nothing can turn her back, there’s nothing left for her, nothing she can see, nothing to be seen. Until she looks inside herself, she will not see the one thing she can hold onto through every trial and traumatic event; Hope. An example would be when she was on the mission to Mandalore with her master. Her and Master Twyl split up, each with a small squad of clones. Master Twyl had walked right into the trap of the Death Watch leader. Master Twyl and her clones fought as they were ambushed by Death Watch troopers. The battle had become more and more difficult. Twyl hid herself to message her Padawan after her squadron was killed, to tell her that she must carry on with getting the message to the Duchess. Jysella, as rebellious as she is, disobeyed her master and went after her in the hopes of saving her, because as harsh as Master Twyl is, she was like a replacement mother to Jysella. She ordered her squad to deliver the urgent message and ran towards her master’s location using Force speed. Focusing all her energy on making herself faster to get to her master in time, she raced from her end of the town to the other, only to arrive too late. The leader knew Jysella would be coming and it was his mission to drive Jysella closer to the dark side to be used as Darth Sidious's new pawn. As soon as Jysella had stopped running, she had no choice but to watch her master be chained to the ground. The leader and Jysella negotiated, but the terms were unfair, the only way her master would be able to live was for Jysella to completely give herself to the Dark Side. Jysella was going too. But Twyl, had cared enough about her Padawan to influence her to stop herself. The result. A blaster shot right in the head, between the eyes. Jysella's world was now crumbling around her. Another mother had died. She's outnumbered and knows she could be killed. Losing all control she violently slayed each Death watch member who charged at her, mercilessly. Becoming more and more involved with her Sith side the leader cackled at her before escaping with his jet pack. She targeted and Force pushed the remaining Death Watch assassin, who was responsible for killing her master, into a building, causing a crater to appear where he had hit. She gripped his throat with Force Choke and slowly walked up to him, with her saber ignited, showing a new color: Red. She put it to his throat and was about to cut his head clean off when she heard a voice telling her not too. The voice belonged to her close friend Trick, who took a speeder to catch up, and was also the leader of her squad. Trick was also like a brother to her because they shared a ''very similar way of thinking. He knew what Jysella was up to and decided to follow. She stopped choking the assassin and held him in place with the Force so he wouldn't get away. They negotiated about her letting go of her hatred, for once. She angrily argued to her friend and told him it's none of his business what she does or how she does it. But he argued back. "You always told us to let go of our anger and hatred. What kind of example are you setting here?!" She turned back to the assassin, who was now trembling violently with unimaginable fear. She raised her saber above her head as if to strike but instead placed it back in the holster and let the assassin go, he escaped running away. She did regret letting the murderer go, but knew with the extra help from her friend, she made the right decision. Test Pressure. Letting anger take over. Style Jysella's robes are based off of Ahsoka Tano's tunic with some modifications, such as a back holster for her strange saber. She sometimes changes her look but only if she thinks a mission calls for it, for example she may change to look like a Sith, just in case or switch things up a bit for stealth. She does use two sabers or a plain saber staff, but she mostly preferred her unusual lightsaber. Abilities. Self teaching herself the ways of the Force secretly after joining the Jedi. She made up a few tricks of her own; Force Fire. Force Influence (controlling another person's mind even if they are unwilling) Force Life (Like healing, but brings the victim back to life) She did learn other basic abilities. She even made new models of lightsabers like the Sectioned Lightsaber Staff. Unfortunately, she ventured too far to the Dark Side and picked up a few tricks, such as Force Choke and Force Lightning. Unlike most Jedi, she had the control of the Dark Side, she got it from her father since he was a Sith Pureblood. She once told a close friend, who afterword nicknamed her "Pandora." She was like the box and its story to a point. "Hope... Nobody can take that away from you. Not if you don't let them." ~Master Twyl. Personality and traits. Jysella has a unique personality about her, one minute she can be kind and helpful next minute evil and hurtful. That’s only because of her struggle with the Dark side. Jysella has a carefree, forgiving, always prepared for anything attitude, though some things are a surprise. Another thing about her is because of master’s total disregard for her padwans safety, she nearly had to break every order that was not direct if she wanted to make it back to Coruscant alive. She once disobeyed a direct order, which meant punishment. When she wanted to confront her master about it she asked "Why am I punished for being smart?" That remark only made her discipline longer and harder because Master Twyl didn't exactly like it when someone wanted to insult her intelligence. Due to that experience with her masters inconsiderate use of her authority and her Padawan’s abilities, Jysella developed a rebellious, slightly reckless and even more sarcastic attitude. After her master died, Jysella attitude towards almost everyone became worse, although her master treated her like garbage, she never meant, or wanted, her to die. Also, because of her exposure to the Dark Side and the struggle with it to control it, she was often remorseless, merciless and never, ever, cared for her enemy. She also struck them down one by one, with everyone she cut down she hoped to get closer to her goal; Revenge. "Revenge is a silly thing. '''You feel so much hatred for the person you want to get even with. You wait your whole life to end theirs but once you have, or it gets close to it, your life becomes empty and a bit meaningless. That’s why I gave up, revenge isn't worth wasting my life just to take another. I will not become the one I hate! Not ever. It's not worth it..." ~ Jysella. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans